


the heart strays

by writequirk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M, Love Triangles, Prompt Fic, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk
Summary: "you're falling for him, aren't you?" — emma/killian, jefferson.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Emma Swan, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Emma Swan
Kudos: 1





	the heart strays

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** hook getting mad at emma for going on a coffee date with his brother.

"You're falling for him, aren't you?"

The words were softly spoken, just above a whisper, but Emma heard them all the same. Still, she went on slipping her jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack, followed by the tossing of her keys onto the table.

"Emma."

She slowly turned around, almost frightened to meet the various emotions playing across Killian's face. "What?"

He was on his feet then, storming towards her and she barely had enough time to take a single step back when he was there, pressed up against her in his rage. " _Answer_ me."

"It was just a cup of coffee at Granny's, Killian, calm--"

"No, I will not calm down, Emma." Killian hissed, slamming his hook down on the table behind her. "Not while I'm watching you fall in love with my brother right in front of me."

Emma shoved him back, green eyes narrowed into the harshest glare she could muster, "I'm not doing this with you, not tonight."

She reached for her keys before pushing past him, back towards the front door. She had to blink a few times to fight the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Tears that were there not only because he didn't trust her, but because a part of her was terrified that he might be right.

**end.**


End file.
